Super Fighter III
Super Fighter III is a pirated port of Street Fighter II, notably Street Fighter II' - Championship Edition made for the Famicom by an unknown company. Overview The game plays just like Street Fighter II. You choose your character and you fight all the others. From the original roster, only 9 made it in Super Fighter III. Those being Ryu, Blanka, Guile, Ken (who is just a pallet swap of Ryu), Chun-Li, Dhalsim, Vega (Balrog in Japan), Sagat, and M.Bison (Vega in Japan). Everyone has most of their moves with the exceptions of Guile's other basic attacks, Dhalsim's Yoga Flame, and Vega's Wall Climb. The stages have all been ported over except Chun-Li's who uses a totally original stage for unknown reasons. Some moves are performed differently as well. Ryu/Ken's Shoryuken and Sagat's Tiger Uppercut require you to hold forward, tap down while holding forward and then press A. Dhalsim's air attacks are preformed by pressing A or B a little after the second frame of the jump animation. Also, many of the (Charge) Down, Up, attacks can't be charged when blocking. All of the music in the game is all original. This game has managed to keep the gameplay close to the original. Unlike many pirates which either stay with 3 colors or only color in certain tiles, the way the sprites are done is that tiles are placed on top of one another similar to how the sprites in the Megaman games are done. As the NES only has two buttons, strong/weak attacks are determined by how hard (actually, by how long; hard presses usually involve holding the button down longer than a normal press or tap) the buttons are pressed. The storyline goes in a preset order instead of having the first few fighters be randomly chosen. Clones *'Street Fighter III' is a title hack of Super Fighter III that replaces the title screen with the Street Fighter III logo from Yoko's Street Fighter III. Two versions of this hack exist, one of which gives each character a recolour. *'Mari Street Fighter III Turbo' (although could be Mari Street Fighter IV Turbo since the roman numeral looks more like a IV) adds about 44 clones to the roster. 4 of these however, aren't really recolors but broken Guile clones. They are Mario, Zangief, E.Honda, and Balrog (M.Bison in Japan). Mario's sprites are also used in Mario Fighter III. By playing as one of the normal characters, the next character you face is the next in the list (in short, if in the first match you chose Ryu, in the next match you fight Blanka) Trivia *Master Fighter VI' uses graphics from this game. Also, in MKII, SFIII's lowercase font can be seen in the ROM itself. *The Mario in MSF3T resembles the one seen in Mario Fighter III. Also, Mario is secret character in Mari Street Fighter III Turbo 32 Peoples, along with Zangief, E Honda, and Balrog, as well as their clones and his own clone. As well as this, in said game there is a secret Mario clone that wears clothes that Mario originally wore until SMB3, with his cap recolored to be blue. To unlock this clone, the player must move the cursor on character select screen to HF Ryu for 3-4 seconds, then to HF Ken, then HF Chun Li, and then HF Guile all for the same amount of time, then back to HF Ryu, press the punch button and Start. The portrait of players character should removed on VS screen, indicating that player has sussessfully picked classic Mario. However, to face classic Mario, the player must pick WW M. Bison, then lose to CE M. Bison, then continue, then pick CE M. Bison, then reach HF M. Bison without losing a match. *Some of Cony's Street Fighter II games uses graphics from SFIII as well. *If you press Up + Start during the match and then unpause (or you can do it while already paused), the opponent's health will drain, requiring only one attack to be defeated. If you press it again before you're in the win animation, the opponent will get up and then you are stuck. *World Hero uses the same engine as this game does sans the Up + Start trick. World Hero came out after Super Fighter III, evidenced by having the same peace sign and VS sprites. *The PCB of the first releases usually have JY written on the chips or the PCB, which suggests that JY originally released it. Gallery IMG 5318.jpg|Box and Cartridge jy-042.jpg|56 People version SFM.JPG|Mari Street Fighter III Turbo Cart labeled "Street Fighter Mario" Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Street Fighter games